Les Médiateurs
by Le Loir
Summary: Comment vivre à Poudlard lorsqu'on est moldue -ou presque- et qu'on a réussi à s'attiser la haine de James Potter et de sa clique? Dire que la vie d'Esther Grimm a été bouleversée à cause d'une erreur de courrier, c'est assez drôle non? Quoi, vous pensez qu'elle a été plutôt changée à cause des haricots blancs? Je vous invite à vous faire votre opinion...
1. Pour qu'il y ait un commencement

BONJOUR! NON JE N'ACCAPARE PAS L'ATTENTION EN ÉCRIVANT EN MAJUSCULE, CE N'EST PAS VRAI!

*Hum* Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices, je vous remercie d'avoir poser vos yeux sur mon humble fic, et vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

Evidemment, l'univers et certains personnages sont à J.K Rowling, mais d'autres sont à moi -MON PRÉCIEUX- et le fantôme des voleurs viendra vous hanter si vous essayez de vous les accaparer! HAHAHA!

C'est sure cette note joyeuse que l'auteur vous laisse à votre plaisir préféré: la lecture!

* * *

Haricots.

Qui aurait cru que cette histoire commencerait simplement avec l'arrivée fracassante d'une lettre, en début de mois d'août, dans une assiette de haricots blancs, éclaboussant de sauce au passage, la terne vie d'Esther Grimm. Enfin, plutôt l'arrivée d'un volatile que l'on peut qualifier de rapace nocturne, soit une chouette effraie, qui manifestement, semblait plus surprise qu'effrayée par cet atterrissage, disons, mal contrôlé. Peut-être avait-t-elle été attirée par cet aliment rarement cuisiné en été, en tous cas, celle-ci portait, dans ses serres bien serrées, une lettre donc qui n'échappa pas à la vue de la famille Grimm.

La famille Grimm était composée de quatre membres. Le pater familiae se prénommait Auguste Peter Grimm, et il semblait que ce jeune père toujours dépassé par les événements de sa vie -comme son premier enfant dû à un oubli de protection qui avait entraîné son mariage à dix-neuf ans- avait pour seules passions sa collection de petites voitures de l'année 1947, dont il possédait maintenant un large nombre, et un minuscule jardin qu'il entretenait comme il pouvait dans ce pays chaud et ensoleillé qu'était l'Écosse. Il occupait un poste mineur dans la mairie de la petite ville où il vivait, et semblait s'en contenter parfaitement, ayant un caractère assez doux, et effacé. Bien qu'il ne le montrât pas, il aimait passionnément sa femme et s'il n'était pas forcément un bon père, il s'efforçait de l'être, essayant d'être le plus présent possible, multipliant les gentillesses et les concessions.

Résultat des courses, le second enfant, Romuald Auguste Grimm était devenu un vrai petit diable. Du haut de ses huit ans, il n'hésitait pas à piquer des crises à faire trembler l'humble demeure familiale. Il pleurait dès qu'on ne l'écoutait pas, ou quand on ne répondait pas à ses ordres. Les membre de sa famille étaient ses sujets, et il était le roi absolu. Il n'écoutait personne, et se montrait manipulateur de surcroît, lorsqu'il faisait sa mignonne bouille de gamin innocent pour que tout lui soit pardonné, au grand dam de ses parents qui ne savaient pas lui résister.

Sa mère, bien plus âgée que son père, était la seule qui tentait vainement d'opposer de la résistance à cet ange machiavélique, et elle se demandait parfois de qui il tenait ce caractère. Pas d'elle assurément : Mrs Angélique Clermont, qui avait conservé son nom de jeune fille française, était la figure même de la mère de famille sympathique, aimée du voisinage, femme travailleuse et spontanée, parfois calme, parfois survoltée, assez autoritaire. Enfin, pas assez pour Romuald, et malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne pouvait pas s'énerver contre son fils tout mignon et ses jolies boucles rousses, ses grands yeux verts, sa bouche en cœur et ses énormes joues constellées de taches de rousseurs.

Joues qu'Esther Dona Grimm s'amusait à étirer gentiment lorsque son frère l'embêtait trop. Elle était de quatre ans son aînée et avait fini sa sixième cette année. Tandis que son cadet ressemblait d'avantage à leur mère physiquement, la jeune Grimm elle ne ressemblait à aucun de ses parents, mais était apparemment le portrait craché d'une arrière-arrière-grande-tante du côté paternel, d'après ses aïeux. Elle était pâlotte, un peu potelée mais avait le visage fin, des cheveux noirs coupés courts et des yeux verts éteints qui ne laissait paraître aucune émotion, mis à part un ennui profond.

Car on le devinait aisément, la vie de la jeune fille était banale à pleurer. Une famille toute simple, mis à part quelques excentricités, comme cuisiner des haricots blancs en plein mois d'août lourd même en Écosse, des amis au collège insignifiants, un quotidien sans tracas particuliers. La vie d'Esther se résumait à faire disparaître cet ennui, mais la brunette se lassait facilement et avait fini par se désintéresser de tout. Elle avait même accepté l'idée que l'ensemble de son existence allait de se dérouler de cette façon, toute linéaire et sans intérêt. Mais bon, comme tout le monde, elle se faisait à ce destin, et malgré les longs soupirs qu'elle poussait à longueur de journée, ce petit train-train lui avait collé à la peau au point où il était inextricable, et que si quelqu'un essayait de le changer, cela allait être très difficile.

Quelle ne fut donc pas la surprise lorsque cette boule de plume brisa la glace d'une fenêtre de la maison pour pénétrer au sein même de ce que la petite fille considérait comme la chose la plus importante du midi : son repas. Romuald poussa un cri strident, de même que sa mère, et Mr Grimm essaya sans vraiment de conviction -comme d'habitude- de chasser la pauvre bête engluée dans la sauce blanchâtre des haricots. Esther, elle, semblait surprise qu'un événement incongru se déroule, mais sans plus. Lorsqu'elle remarqua l'enveloppe en même temps que sa famille, elle la décrocha des serres de l'oiseau tout naturellement, et celui-ci s'envola aussitôt en poussant un hululement de mécontentement quant à sa belle robe claire toute tachée.

« Un oiseau qui amène des lettres, voilà qui est nouveau ! » s'exclama Mrs Clermont qui s'affairait à changer l'assiette de sa fille.

Sans faire attention à la remarque de sa mère, la fillette lut le cachet, une première fois pour elle-même, puis une seconde pour sa famille.

_Collège Poudlard, École de Sorcellerie _

_Directrice : Minerva McGonagall_

_Miss Welburg, _

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-jointe la liste des ouvrages et des équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

_Veuillez croire, chère Miss Welburg, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Hommerus Flitcher,_

_Directeur adjoint._

Esther relut la lettre plusieurs fois ainsi que la liste données ensuite, toute aussi étrange que la missive. Un chaudron ? _Théorie et pratique de la Défense contre les Forces du Mal_ ? Baguette magique ? Angélique rit devant l'absurdité de ces écrits, disant que c'était sûrement une farce des voisins Welburg, et sa fille rangea distraitement la lettre dans la poche gauche de sa robe.

Elle passa la fin du repas, et même de la journée à ressasser cet événement perturbateur de sa vie bien tranquille, et se décida d'aller à l'encontre des Welburg le lendemain. Ces-derniers étaient célèbres dans le voisinage et, bien que très sympathiques, ils étaient quelque peu étranges. Différents, serait l'adjectif qui correspondait le mieux. De drôles de bruits et d'odeurs se dégageaient de leur maison, mais Auguste mit cela sur le compte du travail des deux parents qui étaient chercheurs en... en quoi d'ailleurs ? Il ne savait pas trop. Leurs seuls échanges portaient sur le jardin cultivé de Mr Grimm.

La petite Welburg, Adelaïde de son prénom, allait naturellement à la même école qu'Esther jusqu'à l'année dernière, car celle-ci avait un an de plus et était maintenant au collège, et elles prenaient le même bus le matin et le soir. Seulement, elles n'avaient jamais discuté : Esther préférant le calme et Adélaïde, le moins de contact possible avec les autres enfants, ce que la première ne comprenait pas vraiment. La seule fois où elle lui avait adressé la parole, la petite blonde s'était empourprée jusqu'aux pieds et avait baragouiné un simple « Bonjour » avant de filer sans demander son reste. Depuis, plus rien car Esther n'était pas de celles qui insistaient sur les relations sociales.

Mais décidément, il fallait qu'elle se rende chez les Welburg pour donner ce cachet à sa voisine car il semblerait qu'elle lui soit adressée, si bien sûr, on gardait à l'esprit qu'une chouette avait envoyé cette lettre et qu'elle avait réussi à se tromper. Elle ne put pas s'y rendre le jour même car elle devait garder l'horrible caniche royal de sa grande-tante paternelle qui partait en voyage pour trois jours. Il fut décidé que la garderie se ferait à tour de rôle entre elle et son frère. Elle n'aimait pas du tout Princesse, mais la plaignait de se retrouver seule avec le tyrannique Romuald le lendemain.

Esther sonna à la porte de la jolie maisonnée des Welburg après avoir confié Princesse à son frère qui glapit, car elle connaissait déjà les jeux cruels du gamin. Elle attendit quelques instants avant d'entendre des petits pas précipités et l'entrée se retrouva ouverte par Adelaïde Welburg elle-même. Celle-ci était visiblement surprise car ses petits yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'entre-ouvrit. Adelaïde était une mignonne petite fille, qui avait la réputation d'être serviable, bonne à l'école et assez populaire auprès des jeunes garçons si les souvenirs d'Esther étaient bons. Par contre, elle n'avait jamais eu vraiment d'amis et sans doute à cause de cette timidité maladive qui la faisait toujours devenir rouge tomate, elle se retrouvait toujours seule à la récréation, fuyant la présence des autres enfants.

Esther ne comprenait pas vraiment cela car elle était sûr qu'en dépit de cette timidité, elle aurait très bien pu se faire des amis. Pour sa part, miss Grimm était toujours très entourée car elle avait la réputation d'être clame et à l'écoute des problèmes de tout le monde, cependant, elle n'avait jamais construit une véritable amitié avec un de ses petits camarades, préférant voir les jours ennuyeux passer.

« Bonjour, j'ai reçu quelque chose qui devrait t'appartenir, je viens juste te le donner », commença Esther en tendant la lettre.

En la voyant, Adelaïde eut une expression horrifiée et toute confuse, elle fit des petits sauts sur place, baragouina un « Merci », prit la lettre, l'examina, la lut et la relut, cette fois-ci avec joie, mais n'oublia pas le regard circonspect dont Esther la dardait. La blondinette ne savait pas du tout quoi faire, en plus, sa voisine avait dû lire le contenu car la cire avait déjà été descellée. Dans un excès de panique, elle fit rentrer Esther chez elle lui proposant des croissants et un verre de jus de fruits pour la remercier. Grave erreur.

En effet, Esther remarqua que la famille Welburg était tout aussi étrange qu'elle semblait l'être. Elle n'eut que le temps de jeter un coup d'œil au salon car sa voisine l'amena rapidement dans la cuisine, mais elle vit de grandes bibliothèques remplies de livres, sans dessus dessous, des chaudrons dont une odeur douteuse émanait, et surtout elle avait entraperçut ce qui semblait être un gnome faire le ménage en sifflant. Enfin, le soleil était fort à midi et elle avait dû avoir une hallucination.

De son côté, Adelaïde se maudit dix mille fois, et maudissait ses parents qui n'avaient rien rangé en partant au Chemin de Traverse faire des emplettes. Son cœur était déchiré entre l'immense plaisir de la missive qu'elle ne croyait jamais voir venir, et la terreur que lui infligeait la présence d'une moldue dans sa maison de sorciers. Elle était complètement ailleurs quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle utilisait la magie pour remplir les verres qui lévitaient. Elle poussa un petit cri qui n'échappa à Esther qui vit le sortilège.

« Qu'est-ce qu... »

Celle-ci n'eut pas le temps de finir sa question car Adelaïde qui avait perdu tout contrôle sur ses pouvoirs laissa exploser une grande onde de choc dans toute la maison, brisant toutes les glaces de la maison et laissant tomber le lustre de la cuisine sur Esther qui se trouvait en-dessous et qui s'évanouit.

OoOoOoO

Mr et Mrs Welburg s'étaient précipités à l'intérieur de leur maison quand ils avaient vu que les fenêtres étaient brisées -pas par eux pour une fois- et avaient découvert l'intérieur de leur demeure complètement dévasté. D'un coup de baguette professionnel, ils avaient fait disparaître le chaos qui régnait quand leur fille avait couru les prendre dans ses bras, en sanglots, sans pourvoir dire quoi que ce soit, mais désignant la cuisine. Mr Welburg s'y était précipité, sa baguette toujours dans la main, mais n'y avait découvert que la pauvre Esther Grimm évanouie et qui saignait de la tête. La petite famille s'était alors rendue à l'hôpital St Mangouste en poudre de cheminette plutôt qu'en transplanant, où la brune rondelette avait reçu des soins et un sortilège d'oubliette. Depuis, ils attendaient patiemment son réveil dans sa chambre, partagée avec d'autres moldus victimes d'un sort d'oubliette.

La pauvre petite Adélaïde n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer dans les bras de sa mère en se reprochant sa bêtise. Elle n'avait jamais beaucoup parlé avec Esther mais ne voulait pas que son aînée réputée si calme et gentille soit blessée par sa faute.

Les Welburg poussèrent tous un soupir de soulagement quand la brunette ouvrit enfin les yeux, l'air hagard avec son bandage autour de la tête. Les oubliators avaient remplacé le souvenir de l'onde de choc et du lustre par un vase qui lui était tombé sur la tête. Esther s'assit sur son lit tout en dévisageant Adelaïde, un peu gênée par ce regard inquisiteur.

« Comment tu as fait pour briser les fenêtres? » demanda calmement Esther sous le visage abasourdis des Welburg.

Ceux-ci firent immédiatement appeler un médicomage et un oubliator et leur expliquèrent que le sortilège n'avait pas marché. Esther entendait tout mais ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'ils disaient. Elle pensait avoir atterrie dans un asile pour fous, quand elle vit le visage rouge de honte de sa camarade.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais bien. » la rassura-t-elle. « Par contre, je veux vraiment savoir comment tu as fait ça. » dit-elle en imitant l'image des verres qui flottaient.

Personne ne comprenait ce qui se passait avec Esther qui elle, était complètement maîtresse d'elle-même, attendant juste que cela se passe, comme d'habitude. On appela ses parents moldus pour leur dire que leur fille s'était blessée mais qu'elle reviendrait dans la soirée. Ces derniers voulurent aller à la rencontre de leur fille, inquiets, mais Mr Welburg leur assura qu'elle était en pleine forme, et sous sa responsabilité. Mr Grimm lui fit confiance. Après tout, c'était le voisin qui lui avait permis de manger des tomates grâce à ses conseils avisés. Les Grimm ne devaient pas venir : après tout, il aurait été étrange qu'en trois heures, leur fille ait pu se blesser à Londres alors qu'ils vivaient au nord de l'Écosse...

Les meilleurs médicomages se réunirent autour de ce cas étrange et lui firent passer toutes sortes de test aux sortilèges, mais rien à faire, aucun ne l'atteignait. Tout le monde se retrouva très surpris et un peu paniqué ; on appela les autorités.

Une heure plus tard, alors qu'un des oubliators présents avait tenté, malgré l'opposition de tous, un sort d'imperium sur la gamine qui fut toujours sans succès, le célèbre Kingsley Shacklebolt fit lui même son apparition, accompagné d'autres aurors. Ils se firent expliquer plus en détails ce qui concernait la petite Esther Grimm et essayèrent eux-mêmes de l'ensorceler, sans résultat. Évidement, l'oubliator qui avait utilisé l'un des trois sorts impardonnables avait été sévèrement puni.

« Tu n'as pas peur petite ? » interrogea finalement, l'homme noir à la voix grave.

« Pourquoi ? J'ai cru comprendre qu'il se passait ici quelque chose d'inexplicable mais qu'on me rendrait à mes parents. Vous n'allez pas demander une rançon tout de même ? » demanda Esther, plus trépidante qu'apeurée en regardant les Welburg.

Kingsley éclata de rire, disant qu'une fillette moldue pareille ne se trouvait pas partout. Bien qu'Esther ne comprenait toujours pas le sens de ce mot et que les gens autour commençaient à douter de son appartenance aux non-sorciers.

Après encore trois heures d'observation il fut néanmoins décidé de rendre la petite à ses parents, après lui avoir fait promettre de ne rien dire, car quelqu'un passerait un jour la voir, elle et sa famille. Car de toute façon, les adultes pensaient bien qu'une enfant ne pourrait pas tenir sa langue et qu'il faudrait alors tout expliquer aux parents moldus. De plus, ils étaient curieux de savoir si ses géniteurs avaient hérités des mêmes pouvoirs étranges qu'elle, qui consistaient à ne pas ressentir les effets de la magie.

Ce furent les Welburg qui la ramenèrent chez elle, lui répétant de ne rien dire à leur propos. Adelaïde regardait maintenant sa camarade d'un air tout à fait curieux, sans être génée, du moins, sauf si Esther la regardait dans les yeux.

Néanmoins, Esther tint sa promesse et même devant ses parents inquiets, elle redit le mensonge du vase. Et sans plus d'explications, prétextant la fatigue, elle monta se coucher sans même toucher à son dîner -signe qu'elle devait vraiment l'être car Esther n'aurait jamais manqué un repas- en vérité trop excitée par ce qui s'était passé.

Le lendemain, elle demanderait des explications à Adelaïde et ne la lâcherait pas avant d'en avoir eu assez, car mine de rien, quand Esther avait un objectif en tête -ce qui n'arrivait jamais- elle était très têtue.

* * *

Alors? Cela vous a-t-il plu? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review! (même si vous êtes comme moi une ingrate paresseuse... promis, je reviewerai toutes les prochaines fics que je lirai!)

Sinon, je suis désolée de la piètre qualité de ma narration qui a tendance à s'étioler dans de longues et interminables phrases comme je le fais en ce moment même! XD Et sachez que je chasse les fautes comme des petites bêtes noires nuisibles, donc n'hésitez pas à me les faire remarquer! (et hop, une review de plus!)

Toute critique est bonne à prendre, et sachez que si je supplie autant les lecteurs de laisser un commentaire, c'est pour -bon d'accord, surtout pour cette raison- avoir une petite friandise à la fin de mes chapitres, et également pour que je puisse m'améliorer et que le suite soit meilleure! C'est du donnant-donnant! ;)

Sur ceux, je tire ma révérence!


	2. Un nouvel horizon s'ouvre

BONSOIR!

Suis-je impardonnable? Oui. Ai-je au moins une excuse pour autant d'attente? Non. Enfin sauf si vous accepter la paresse comme une excuse. Je suis désolée, mais je suis comme ça, les chapitres viendront en leur temps!

Sinon, je tenais à remercier du fond du cœur les revieweurs! C'est la première fois que j'en lis et cela me fait toujours aussi plaisir! Merci pour les longues reviews comme pour les plus courtes! Vous l'avez fait et c'est le principal.

Bon, sans plus tarder, ENJOIE!

* * *

«Qu'est-ce que tu appelles moldus ?

-Les personnes qui ne possèdent pas de pouvoirs. »

Esther Grimm avait décidé de passer l'après-midi avec sa voisine, l'assaillant de questions, tout en se suivant le rythme tranquille des balançoires du parc où elle et Adelaïde Welburg se trouvaient. La jeune sorcière avait regardé ses parents d'un air paniqué lorsque sa conjointe moldue avait sonné pour la seconde fois de sa vie à la porte de leur maison, mais ceux-ci l'avaient rassurée, et lui avaient dit que si la petite Grimm posait des questions, c'était tout à son droit et qu'elle n'avait qu'à lui répondre. De toute façon le ministère allait bientôt tout prendre en main, et il était préférable qu'Esther soit en compagnie d'Adelaïde, plutôt qu'avec d'autres camarades moldus à qui elle aurait pu tout raconter.

« Et c'est quoi Poudlard exactement ? Demanda la fillette potelée.

-Une école pour les enfants qui apprennent la magie, répondit la sorcière, un peu gênée de se retrouvée seule aussi longtemps avec un enfant moldu.

-Ça doit être épique non ? Continua Esther, toujours avide d'informations.

-Je ne sais pas. Je n'y suis pas encore allée. La lettre que tu as reçue correspond à mon inscription en première année.

-Ah. Mais tes parents y sont allés ? Et tu sais ce qu'on y étudie ? Il y avait des bouquins étranges dans la listes de fournitures scolaires. »

Adelaïde répondit patiemment à toutes les questions qui venaient à Esther, et alors que les heures passaient, elle commençait à apprécier la compagnie de son aînée, qui ne semblait pas si surprise d'apprendre l'existence d'un monde magique, mais qui voulait simplement connaître d'avantage cet univers inconnu.

De son côté, Esther avait appris tout un tas de choses, comme le vrai métier des Welburg qui étaient chercheurs en magie expérimentale pour le compte du Ministère de la Magie, ou que le gnome qui faisait le ménage dans la maison la veille n'était pas dû à son imagination et qu'il s'agissait d'un elfe de maison. Adelaïde ajouta même que celui-ci qui se dénommait Dimwit était particulièrement étourdi, et qu'il aurait dû disparaître en remarquant la présence d'une invitée.

Les deux petites s'appréciaient assez. En tous cas, Adelaïde conversait avec Esther sans s'empourprer de la tête aux pieds, et les yeux d'Esther brillaient avec une lueur d'intérêt, choses exceptionnelles. A l'approche de l'heure du dîner, il fut même convenu qu'elles se retrouveraient au même endroit le jour suivant pour continuer les petites questions-réponses. Les Welburg semblèrent heureux de voir enfin leur fille avec un enfant de son âge, et les Grimm, de voir qu'Esther avait trouvé un centre d'occupation en la compagnie d'Adelaïde. C'est pourquoi, les deux fillettes passèrent de très longs moments ensembles, chez l'une, chez l'autre, ou encore dehors, sans qu'on vienne les embêter.

Le seul qui n'en fut pas réjoui était Romuald. Celui-ci piquait d'énormes crises de jalousie lorsque sa sœur s'en allait toute un journée en compagnie d'une autre personne que lui. Excédée, Esther décida un jour de le prendre avec elle, en dépit de la timidité maladive de la blondinette lorsqu'elle rencontrait une nouvelle personne. Mais, très étrangement, Adelaïde Welburg semblait être la seule personne à qui Romuald ne posait aucun soucis. Au contraire le petit garçon se montrait très gentil avec elle, à l'écoute, sous le regard moqueur et étonné de sa sœur. Décidément, sa nouvelle amie se retrouvait pleine de ressources, en plus d'être une sorcière !

Esther était, malgré les apparences, très proche de son frère, et elle brisa promesse seulement pour lui et le mit dans sa confidence, d'un commun accord avec sa voisine. Elles lui racontèrent tout jusqu'au moindre détail, et le petit garçon semblait émerveillé de voir sa chère copine faire léviter des cailloux ou éclore des fleurs. Les deux enfants Grimm revenaient toujours à la maison plein d'étoiles dans les yeux, sans que les parents ne comprennent pourquoi.

Cependant, ils ne restèrent pas longtemps dans cet état d'incompréhension : après deux semaines, peu avant la rentrée des classes, le Ministère de la Magie se décida enfin à bouger.

OoOoOoO

Un soir, vers huit heures, alors que la tranquille famille Grimm avait fini de manger et qu'ils s'adonnaient à des occupations diverses, on sonna à la porte. Mrs Clermont ne s'attendait pas à de la visite ce soir là, et encore moins de la visite d'un groupe de trois personnes, deux hommes et une femme, vêtus étrangement de capes noires. Elle s'apprêtait à s'excuser et à dire qu'elle n'était pas témoin de Jéhovah, lorsque les Welbrug arrivèrent derrière, demandant à ce qu'on laisse tout le monde entrer, car cela concernait l'accident d'Esher. Angélique Clermont était de ces mère qui s'inquiétait beaucoup pour sa progéniture, et à ces mots, elle exécuta la requête sans se faire presser. Auguste Grimm fut quelque peu surpris de voir tout ce beau monde débarquer dans son salon où il astiquait ses voitures, mais les accueillit comme il se doit, en dépit de leur tenue qu'il jugeait extravagante.

Esther, descendit dans le salon avec Romuald à l'appel de sa mère, et après avoir salué son amie et ses parents, elle reconnut Kingsley Shacklebolt. Il la gratifia d'un sourire amical et commença par présenter les deux autres hôtes.

« Voici Minerva McGonagall, directrice de l'école Poudlard, et Cesar Gull, spécialiste en histoire sorcière et moldue. »

La femme paraissait âgée, et sévère, mais un sourire tranquille éclairait son visage fatigué ses yeux appartenait à quelqu'un qui s'était relevé après maintes difficultés. Son acolyte était lui, plutôt dans la vingtaine, l'air complètement émerveillé par cette maison moldue, et surtout par Esther qui se trouvait mal à l'aise. Il semblait être le plus étrange, bougeant ses mains convulsivement, relevant tout le temps ses lunettes rectangulaires trop grandes et, fixant donc la petite Grimm.

Kingsley expliqua longuement la raison de leur présence, ce qu'il s'était passé deux semaines auparavant et surtout l'existence du monde magique à deux pauvres moldus qui menaient, jusqu'à présent, un vie des plus banales. Stoïquement, Auguste Grimm se demanda s'il valait mieux sortir en criant au fou, ou s'il devait s'évanouir de peur devant l'homme imposant qu'il avait reconnu comme l'éminent secrétaire du Premier Ministre qu'il voyait souvent à la télévision. Quant à sa femme, elle demanda la permission de boire un verre d'eau -alors qu'elle se trouvait chez elle- qu'elle vida d'un trait, tout en regardant ses enfants, prête à s'enfuir avec eux.

Esther vit bien que ses parents ne croyaient un traître mot de ce que Kingsley ou même Mr Welburg disaient. Elle se rangea de leur côté et parla naturellement entourée de tous ces adultes. Horrifiée, Angélique comprit que sa fille s'était faite embobinée par ces drôles de bonhommes et se leva promptement à la recherche d'une arme. Cesar Gull qui jusque là n'avait rien fait à part dévisager Esther, devina ses intentions et se leva également, sa baguette magique pointée sur elle.

« Si vous croyez qu'un bout de bois va m'arrêtez... cria Mrs Clermont d'un voix aiguë.

-Non, je ne crois pas, répondit le jeune homme, mais cela, certainement. »

Sans prononcer mot, il abaissa sa baguette sous le regard de ses homologues sorciers, et la voix stridente de la mère d'Esther ne se fit plus entendre. Paniquée, elle porta ses mains à sa gorge et voulut crier, mais rien à faire, aucun son ne sortit. Se fut au tour de Mr Grimm de s'attaquer à Cesar Gull mais on l'en empêcha avec un sort de stupéfaction.

« Au moins César, dit McGonagall d'une voix tranquille, cela répond à votre question. Seule la miss semble être insensible aux sortilèges. »

Le jeune homme hocha vivement la tête et se retourna vers Esther un grand sourire aux lèvres. Mais la petite fille et son frère étaient visiblement horrifiés par le traitement infligé à leurs parents et demandèrent à ce qu'ils soient réhabilités à leur état normal. On s'étonna de voir que Romuald était également au courant, et le visage d'Adelaïde, oubliée derrière Esther, se teint, rouge de confusion devant le regard courroucé de ses parents. Néanmoins on les écouta après avoir fait promettre aux Grimm de se tenir tranquilles, et promis qu'il n'allait rien leur arriver. Ce qu'il firent non sans avoir rapproché leurs enfants auprès d'eux, le regard méfiant et le corps tremblant.

« Donc comme disait Mr Shacklebolt, reprit la vieille dame, nous sommes des sorciers et il semblerait que votre fille ne ressente pas les effets de la magie, ce qui est, je dois l'avouer, une première dans l'histoire de la magie.

-En effet ! Piailla Gull. C'est la première fois que j'entends parler d'une simple moldue qui n'est pas touchée par les sortilèges. Voyez-vous même, je vais lui lancer le même sort qu'à vous monsieur. »

Terrifiée, la mère essaya de s'interposer, mais Cesar Gull fut plus rapide et un éclair sorti du bout de bois qu'il appelait baguette magique. Seulement, au lieu de s'effondrer comme son mari, sa fille se portait très bien, presque lasse devant cette expérience qu'elle avait vu pendant toute une journée.

« Incroyable, toujours. Allons, parla Kingsley, calmez-vous madame, Cesar n'a pas eu l'intention de blesser votre fille. Mais comme vous avez pu le voir, le sort qui fonctionnait sur votre mari ne l'a pas atteinte. Les autorités ministérielles magiques ont été informées, et avant que le mystère soit résolu, il a été décidée que Esther Dona Grimm irait à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard dès la prochaine rentrée où la directrice ici présente se fera un plaisir d'accueillir.

-Je serai moi-même professeur dans cet établissement l'année prochaine, comme enseignante en métamorphose, continua la sorcière en ignorant l'air circonspect des Grimm, et Cesar Gull sera professeur d'étude des moldus. »

A son nom, l'extravagant fit une courbette ridicule.

« Bien sûr, tout est arrangé et miss Grimm ne manquera de rien à Poudlard. Miss Welburg, c'est cela ? Miss Welburg donc, fera son entrée en même temps, cela peut peut-être vous rassurer.

-Enfin, la chose est entendue et, vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix, finit Kingsley, avec un air de fermeté qui empêchait toute revendication. »

Ester qui n'avait pas réagi jusque là, alla se planter devant les trois sorciers.

« C'est vrai? Demanda-t-elle excitée. Mais je suis quand même moldue non ? Je suis sure de ne pas pouvoir utiliser la magie, j'ai essayé des milliers fois, dit-elle déçue. Alors comment je vais faire pour assister à des cours de magie ?

-C'est là que j'interviens ! Répondit Cesar. Apparemment, tu ne peux utiliser la magie, mais je pense que tu possèdes un certaine sensibilité à celle-ci sinon, l'elfe de maison Dimwit se serrait fait disparaître en sentant une moldue rentrer. Il a beau être distrait, une chose pareille n'aurait pas pu avoir lieu d'après Mr Welburg, dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Adelaïde, qui gênée, sautillait d'un pied sur l'autre. Donc, tu pourras assister aux cours théoriques, mais certes, pas aux pratiques. Pendant ces heures libres, nous essaieront de percer le mystère qui t'entoure ! »

Cesar Gull était totalement trépidant à cette idée, et son enthousiasme était communicatif puisque Esther elle-même était pour la première fois de sa vie, impatiente que la rentrée arrive. Mr Grimm et Mrs Clermont n'étaient pas tout à fait convaincus mais étaient déjà plus détendus devant les mille bonnes paroles de Shacklebolt, qui savait se montrer persuasif.

Un seul restait mécontent, comme d'habitude. Il s'agissait de Romuald. Après tout, on était chez lui, dans sa demeure, et le petit roi ne recevait aucune attention, surtout de la part d'Adelaïde qui parlait avec joie avec Esther, pendant que les adultes rassuraient les parents Grimm.

« Moi aussi ! Cria-t-il, accaparant un instant l'attention. Moi aussi je ressens rien quand Ady essaie de me faire voler alors qu'elle y arrive avec les cailloux ! »

Immédiatement, on vérifia ses dires, car faire voler quelqu'un n'était pas chose aisée, surtout pour une gamine de onze ans : cela aurait très bien pu être parce qu'Adelaïde n'arrivait pas à le faire. Quand on vit qu'effectivement, le garçon qui portait un sourire victorieux ne bougeait pas d'un iota malgré tous les sortilèges, Cesar poussa un petit cri de joie.

« Je crois bien que le jeune frère bénéficiera de la même scolarité que sa sœur, n'est-ce pas Kinglsey ?

-Oui, j'en informerai le ministère, cela sera réglé. »

OoOoOoO

Le brouhaha de la gare de King's Cross résonnait encore dans les oreilles d'Esther quand le sifflet du Poudlard Express retentit, signalant le départ. La fillette embrassa ses parents, qui n'étaient pas très rassurés de se retrouver entourés de hiboux, de balais magiques et de parents sorciers, puis elle donna une tape sur la tête de son frère, et entra dans la grosse locomotive rouge en compagnie d'Adélaïde qui avait elle-même fait ses au revoir. Le quai 9¾ défila sous les yeux des petites filles qui se retrouvèrent livrées à elles-mêmes.

Le plus dur restait à faire à bord du Poudlard Express : en effet, il fallait maintenant trouver une place, chose peu aisée lorsqu'on faisait parti des derniers à être montés à bord du train. Tous les compartiments du premier et du second wagons étaient remplis à ras bord, les suivants au trois-quart, mais les élèves n'étaient pas très agréables et les deux fillettes cherchaient le calme.

Le cinquième compartiment du dernier wagon avait une porte cassée et Esther qui s'avançait la première y vit une multitude d'enfants, plus ou moins âgés, et qui semblaient pour la plupart venir de la même famille avec leurs ressemblances physiques plus ou moins marquées que l'on pouvait observer.

« Alors Fred, pas trop stressé par la répartition ? Demanda un garçon brun à l'air supérieur et moqueur.

-Ne m'en parle pas James, répondit le dit Fred, à la peau foncée, mon père me dit que si je ne suis pas à Gryffondor comme toi, je ne suis plus son fils. »

Cette remarque fit rire tout le monde sauf le métis lui-même, découragé. A côté de lui se trouvait celle qui semblait être sa sœur et qui le rassurait qu'elle-même était à Poufsouffle et que ses parents en étaient très fiers. Le dénommé James se mit à discuter très joyeusement avec un garçon bien plus âgé aux cheveux verts flashy, dont les cernes marquées sous les yeux qui n'avaient pas l'air d'être là à cause d'une mauvaise nuit devaient faire parties intégrante du personnage. A sa gauche, une petite blonde à la peau diaphane avec une aura surnaturelle qui planait autour d'elle, devait avoir son âge et lisait tranquillement un magazine de beauté.

« Victoire, dit le cerné après avoir fini de parler avec James, tu tiens ton magazine à l'envers.

-Oh ! Fit-elle complètement gênée en croisant le regard de l'autre. Merci Teddy. »

Maintenant, le garçon était tout aussi gêné, mais personne ne le remarqua, mis à part Esther et Adelaïde qui observaient toujours l'intérieur du cinquième compartiment du dernier wagon a la porte cassée. En face de Victoire se trouvait un garçon qui lui ressemblait beaucoup, avec ce même charisme et ces cheveux blonds dorés identiques. Adelaïde lui donnait le même âge qu'elle et elle avait raison car il se mit à discuter avec sa voisine à propos de la rentrée imminente.

« Arrête de te ronger les ongles Lucy ! Tu vas abîmer tes belles mains... Tante Audrey m'a dit de te surveiller pour ça.

-Je sais ce que t'a demandé maman tout à l'heure! Mais j'ai peur Louis ! Je ne veux pas me retrouver toute seule à Poudlard... Je demanderai au Choixpeau de me mettre avec vous tous !»

Louis secoua la tête avec un sourire compatissant. Esther pensa que la rouquine nommée Lucy ne devait vraiment pas aimer être seule cependant, elle écouta son cousin et arrêta de ronger ses ongles.

Les étrangères finirent par être remarquées, certainement parce qu'elles étaient restées trop longtemps à dévisager les membres de cette famille. Le visage d'Adélaïde pris une teinte violacée, comme d'habitude, et elle tira la manche d'Esther pour leur signaler qu'elles devraient partir. La fille rondelette resta un instant à observer les visages de ces jeunes sorciers et avec un sourire entendu, elle et son amie entrèrent dans le wagon d'en face, laissant aux Weasley-Potter la désagréable sensation qu'ils avaient été jugés.

Le soupir de soulagement que poussa la jeune blonde fut de courte durée, car dans le compartiment se trouvait déjà une personne. Elle fut surprise de remarquer que le garçon tranquillement assis et qui avait l'air de regarder le paysage jusqu'à leur arrivée, portait des lunettes de soleil. Il faisait beau, mais le soleil de septembre ne brûlait pas les yeux tant que cela. Il était plutôt grand,

« Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, je n'ai jamais mordu quelqu'un, dit-il sans tourner la tête. »

Esther alla s'installer en face de lui près de la vitre, toute à son aise. Adelaïde balbutia un « Merci » et pris place près de son amie. Après quelque minutes qui furent les plus longues de sa vie, le garçon se décida enfin à prendre la parole.

« Il fait beau non ? Demanda-t-il avec un ton qui montrait la certitude de la réponse.

-Oui, répondit Esther.

-Bien. »

Retour au silence. Adelaïde n'avait jamais assisté à une conversation aussi bizarre, et mit sa timidité de côté pour en apprendre un peu plus sur cet élève particulier.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? Questionna-t-elle d'une voix fluette.

-Christopher Gates. Et vous ? Enchaîna-t-il, en se tournant vers elles cette fois, un semi-sourire éclairant son visage caché par les lunettes. »

Adelaïde s'attendait à une réponse mais pas au fait qu'il continue et resta muette. Esther pris sa place naturellement.

« Je m'appelle Esther Grimm et à côté de moi se trouve Adelaïde Welburg.

-Enchanté. Vous venez d'arriver n'est-ce pas ? Je reconnais la voix trépidante du nouveau : j'avais la même l'année dernière.

-Dans quelle maison es-tu ? Fit la petite sorcière.

-Serdaigle. Et je m'y plais bien. J'espère que ma maison aura le plaisir d'accueillir de mignonne premières années comme vous. »

Adelaïde rougit au compliment. C'était bien la première fois qu'un garçon de son âge lui en faisait un. Elle allait le remercier lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

« Eh Gates ! Apostropha le dénommé James d'un air dédaigneux, quand tu auras fini de draguer les nouvelles, tu leur dira qu'il faudrait mettre leur robe de sorciers. Ah mais j'oubliais, tu peux draguer qui tu veux, mais personne ne voudra d'un aveugle...

-Eh toi, répondit Esther en le regardant droit dans les yeux froidement, tu apprendras que les nouvelles ont des prénoms, mais que tu ne mérites pas de les apprendre, et tu apprendras avec ton air hypocrite et ton intelligence limitée qu'on n'écoute pas aux portes. Ta mère ne t'as pas appris les bonne manière ? »

Elle n'était pas gênée par le fait qu'elle venait de le faire à l'instant. Enfin techniquement, il n'y avait pas de porte.

« -Pardon ? Fit-il plus stupéfait qu'énervé.

-Je suis peut-être aveugle, avoua Christopher en riant, mais toi, tu es sourd Potter ? Je crois que tu n'as pas plu à notre petite nouvelle. »

James s'apprêtait à répliquer mais il se ravisa en voyant l'expression froide de la fillette et le rictus moqueur du Serdaigle. Il se contenta de retourner dans son compartiment sous le regard de sa famille et de ses amis, certains étonnés, d'autres amusés. C'est Esther qui ferma la porte alors que James Potter la gratifiait d'un regard noir signifiant « Tu ne paies rien pour attendre. ». Elle n'y fit même pas attention, le ridiculisant une nouvelle fois.

_OoOoOoO_

_D'un côté de la porte._

« Pourquoi tant de haine ? J'ai juste dit qu'il fallait mettre les robes de sorciers ! Et elle pourrait apprendre à respecter ses aînés ! Argumenta un James énervé, sans savoir qu'Esther avait son âge.

-Tu l'as apostrophé très impoliment, rétorqua Fred.

-Tu n'as pas non plus été franchement courtois avec ces demoiselles, ajouta Louis.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû te moquer du handicap de Chris, finit Teddy.

-Rooo, ça va, personne n'est de mon côté, j'ai compris. »

Et James se renfrogna pendant toute la fin du voyage, se retenant tant bien que mal à ne pas rire aux blagues de ses cousins qui n'aimaient pas voir la famille en froid. En tous cas, la petite Esther Grimm avait fait son impression auprès des Potter-Weasley...

_De l'autre côté de la porte._

Adelaïde ne savait plus vraiment où se mettre. Comment n'avait-elle pas deviné pour les yeux de Christopher ? Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'elle voyait un aveugle, et il y avait toujours une espèce d'aura différente autour d'eux. Comme une carapace... Esther elle, avait deviné dès son arrivée mais ne dit rien, toujours remontée contre le sale gosse du compartiment d'en face.

« Allons allons ! Pourquoi ce silence ? Dit le garçon. James n'est pas la personne avec le plus de tact à Poudlard mais on peut apprécier sa compagnie si on le connaît bien. Je m'en voudrais si, avant même qu'on soit sorti du train, vous vous mettiez la famille Potter-Weasley à dos.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont de si particuliers ? Interrogea Esther, visiblement surprise de vois qu'on puisse faire un compliment à une personne qui venait de nous faire du mal. »

Car s'il ne le montrait pas, le jeune Serdaigle n'aimait pas que l'on parle de sa vision. Il été né ainsi, et avait appris à faire avec. Son ouïe s'était beaucoup développée dès sa petite enfance, plus que n'importe qui, et elle lui permettait d'entendre le moindre froissement de tissus dans le compartiment, le moindre battement de cœur, le moindre bruit de pas. Il mettait le nom d'une personne sur chaque pas différent qu'il entendait : Esther devait être rondelette pour son âge mais sa façon de marcher était très posée, sure d'elle et douce, quant à Adélaïde, elle était maladroite et rapide, presque mécanique. Il devinait facilement les états d'âme de chacun en entendant leur cœur, chez Esther de la curiosité contrôlée, chez Adelaïde de l'écoute attentive ce n'était pas de la magie, seulement de l'observation. Enfin, façon de parler.

Christopher comprit à la question d'Esther qu'elle était née moldue, et prit le temps de la fin du voyage pour lui raconter l'histoire d'Harry Potter. Suite à cela, ces deux familles étaient très respectée malgré elles, et les élèves de Poudlard, parfois les professeurs, leur réservait un traitement spécial. Le petit James en profitait pleinement avec sa bande d'amis et ils n'hésitaient pas à faire les pires âneries possibles. Cette description rappela étrangement aux filles un gamin roux braillard et joueur et elles ne purent s'empêcher de rire. Dans l'enthousiasme général, elles firent plus amplement connaissance avec Christopher qui les pria de l'appeler Chris elles apprirent que sa mère était sorcière et son père moldu, qu'il vivait en Irlande et qu'il adorait les chocogrenouilles, car la vendeuse vint, et il en prit un bonne dizaine qu'il partagea gentiment mais mangea également goulûment.

OoOoOoO

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent, laissant les nouveaux élèves s'émerveiller encore sur Poudlard et sa magie. Le faux ciel était particulièrement beau ce soir là, avec une pleine vue sur la voie lactée et les plus lumineuses des étoiles. Esther se complaisait en silence, remerciant mille fois cette chouette effraie qui s'était trompée et qui l'avait amenée à aller chez Adelaïde. Grâce à elle, elle avait rencontrée son premier géant, enfin, semi-géant d'après les murmures, -un peu vieux certes, mais à l'humeur très sympathique- elle avait voyagé sur une le lac dans une braque et aperçu une tentacule du calamar géant qui le peuplait, et surtout elle était entrée dans ce lieu normalement interdit aux moldus, Poudlard. Déjà, les dédales de couloirs et d'escaliers lui avaient semblé familiers, et avec quels plaisirs futurs elle irait explorer chaque recoin inconnu du château !

Esther n'avait jamais été aussi enthousiaste de toute sa vie, c'était à peine si elle pensait être la même qu'il y a trois semaines. Son véritable caractère s'éveillait dans ses lieux magiques et c'était au mieux, pour l'instant. Avec Adelaïde, elles avaient même beaucoup sympathisé avec les cousins de James lors de la traversée en barque sur le lac, qui étaient eux, très agréables. Entre l'enjoué Fred, le placide Hugo et la gentille Lucy, les caractères divergeaient mais se complétaient.

En marchant vers la table des professeurs où elle reconnut Cesar Gull qui lui souriait, elle vit le regard des anciens élèves s'intéresser aux nouveaux et se fit discrète, se rappelant de la règle n°1 instaurée par la directrice qu'elle devait appliquer à Poudlard : ne pas se faire remarquer. Règle qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment brisée avec James Potter puisqu'elle était encore dans le Poudlard Express. Son regard croisa celui de ce-dernier, encore courroucé, et elle vit que Chris essayait de la localiser parmi les bruits de pas des premiers années -dur à faire avec les murmures ambiants.

La directrice McGonagall fit un petit discours, puis, après la chanson du Choixpeau, ce que tout le monde attendait arriva : la répartition des nouveaux élèves.

« Faite qu'on soit tous à Gryffondor, répétait Lucy en croisant les doigts pour ne pas se ronger les ongles. »

Cela fit rire le petit groupe jusqu'à ce que l'ordre alphabétique arriva à la lettre G.

« Esther Dona Grimm ! Appela la voix puissante de la vieille femme.

Sous tous les regards, la brunette s'assit et attendit qu'on mette le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Cela fait, une voix se fit entendre dans sa tête.

« Tiens, c'est la première fois qu'on m'envoie une moldue. La directrice m'a mis au courant et il est vrai que les fondateurs voulaient créer une école pour sorciers, mais rien n'indique que les moldus n'y sont pas autorisés. Autrement, j'aurais été obligé de révéler ton petit secret à tout le monde... Enfin, qu'avons nous là ? Je vois de la bravoure dans tes actes, tu mets les personnes qui te sont chères en première, pour cela tu fais preuves d'intelligence et de malice. Qu'est-ce qui prédomine chez toi ? Hum... La réponse me semble claire ! »

Le Choixpeau ne cria qu'un seul mot et ce fut le commencement de la vie Esther Dona Grimm en tant que sorcière-moldue.

* * *

Ahah. Et oui, je vous laisse là-dessus. D'après-vous, dans quelle maison sera envoyée Esther? Donnez votre avis! On verra si vous avez raison et je ferai un pourcentage pour le prochain chapitre! ;)


End file.
